


New Beginnings

by takemedowntown



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adult relationship, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Gallagher siblings - Freeform, Ian waiting for mickey, M/M, ian picks up mickey from prison, mention of Terry/milkovich house, post 9x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemedowntown/pseuds/takemedowntown
Summary: Mickey is in jail for five more months than Ian. Ian waits for him this time.





	New Beginnings

The sun shines bright through the dirty, smudged windows and into the small bedroom. Ian, immediately annoyed by the way too-early morning intrusion, groans and throws the thin comforter over his head. For a few seconds he remains swaddled up under the covers and begins to let himself fall back to sleep, until he remembers and springs up so fast it’s like someone lit a fire under his ass. 

Today. 

Ian grins wide to himself, in disbelief that the day is finally here. While it had only been a few months, each day that passed had felt like forever. He swings his feet over to the side of the bed, which used to be Fiona’s until she made the spontaneous move to Miami. He heads to the bathroom to take a shower. He needs to look and smell and his best today.

When he reaches the bathroom however, he is met with a disheveled-looking Carl taking a piss. 

“What the fuck are you doing up so early?” Carl remarks.

Ian, who is facing the strong possibility of not being able to contain himself all day, grins wide once again. 

“You know. Mickey gets out today.” 

Carl snorts, “Didn’t you say you couldn’t pick him up until 2 o’clock? What’s the point of waking up at the asscrack of dawn?”

Ian snorts in return as he yanks back the shower curtain, “Oh Carl, so young, so naive. I have much I need to do before I go pick up my boyfriend from prison.” 

“Oh, got it. Gay stuff. Well, have fun with that bro. I’m going back to sleep like a normal person.” Carl salutes and leaves Ian alone to begin his ‘I get to REALLY touch my boyfriend for the first time in five months’ routine. 

After a excessively long and vigorous shower and scrubbing his entire body clean, Ian steps out of the shower and towels his body dry. Looking at himself in the mirror, he debates on whether or not to shave the short beard he’s currently got going on. He has never really grown it out this much before, and he finds that he actually likes how it looks. The only thing is, he’s not sure how Mickey will respond. His boyfriend has always been very outspoken about his hair. In the few short weeks he had black hair after their reunion, Mickey had grown increasingly fussy. He insisted that he wash his hair daily in order for the red to return as quickly as possible. So a beard might throw Mickey off just like the short lived black dye job, but Ian thinks there’s a good chance he may like it. And Mickey getting out of prison signifies a turning point for them; individually and as a couple. Keeping the beard; as trivial as it sounds, feels like it could be a part of this change. 

Satisfied with his decision, he returns to his/Fiona’s bedroom to begin phase 2: clothes. He’s picked up some new items since he got out, because apparently he’s still growing and some of his tight shirts became just tooooo tight. He also picked up some new boxer briefs, figuring it was about time he made the switch. Even if it sparks endless teasing from his siblings. Whatever, he’s gay. He also picked up some for Mickey, who will definitely strongly protest for a period of time but Ian isn’t worried. He is nothing if not persistent, and this isn’t just some petty request. This is important; life-altering. This is seeing Mickey’s glorious ass in tight boxer briefs on a regular basis. It will happen.

A few weeks back, Ian had to return to the Milkovich home to grab Mickey’s remaining possessions from his old bedroom. Luckily, Terry wasn’t there and he was able to get in and get the fuck out as quickly as possible. It’s crazy how many different emotions and memories he has attached to that house. Some good, some bad, some nightmare-inducing. Mickey had told Ian on one of his visits to the prison that he didn’t have to go grab his stuff, that he would go and do it once he was out. “I’m not scared of that fucker anymore, I’ll go get my shit myself, you don’t need to worry about it.” But Ian figured with all Mickey had done for him, this he could do. He knew Mickey could handle it, but it didn’t mean he should have to. He shouldn’t have to ever go back to that house or look his father in the eye ever again. That’s all over. Mickey also claimed that all he needed were his clothes, but Ian knew better. He grabbed a few objects from his room that he knew Mickey would appreciate having around, including the ever-endearing “stay the fuck out” sign on his bedroom door. 

Ian had fun fixing up the bedroom to make a space for the two of them. They would be sharing one dresser and he organized all their clothes. It all felt so domestic and warm. This wouldn’t be their first time living together and sharing a room, but it’s different this time. No Svetlana, no Yevgeny, no prostitutes, no Kenyatta, no Milkovich siblings. While of course all of Ian’s younger siblings are still living in the house, they’re pretty much all doing their own thing now and will be out of the way. This is the start of their life together, and while it’s nothing fancy; it’s a start. A new beginning that Ian never thought they’d get. 

He had managed to find a job waiting tables and worked some nights doing janitorial at a local hospital. There was no shot of him working as an EMT again, which of course bummed him out but he didn’t dwell. He knew he had to start back at the bottom and try being an actual reliable employee before even thinking about making any possible career decisions. He made decent money, putting most of it in savings since he didn’t have much to spend it on besides food and his share of the bills. Mickey was proud of him. That was enough.

As for developments with his bipolar, things have been...mellow. He went through a bit of an depressive state the first few weeks after getting out and being separated from Mickey once again, but he promised him that he’d be responsible with his health and he has been. He’s been taking his meds on routine and meeting with his parole officer when he needs to. He’s gained a good relationship with her and she seems to genuinely care about his wellbeing and has been a helpful resource for navigating post-prison life. But she’s no pushover- which has also kept Ian from slipping. 

After trying on four different shirts, Ian decides to go with a muted blue T-shirt that is tight, but not too tight. He pairs it with new dark wash skinny jeans that are too tight but oh fucking well. They look good. Mickey’s never really seen him in skinny jeans. He’s excited for the reaction. 

He egotistically stares at himself in the mirror for awhile, until he hears the sound of Franny crying which means Debbie will be getting up soon. He decides to go downstairs and get breakfast and coffee started for everybody since he’s never usually awake first to do so. 

In the kitchen, he neglects the urge to pour himself a cup of coffee, knowing it doesn’t interact well with his meds. He smiles thinking about Mickey scolding him about it in this very room years ago, and is annoyed with his past self for being so goddamn stubborn and ignoring him. Jesus, he was just trying to help. Besides, today he has plenty of anxious energy without adding caffeine to the mix. So instead he makes a pan of scrambled eggs and toasts up some waffles. 

The smell of breakfast cooking is always encouragement enough for the Gallagher kids to get their asses out of bed, the first being Liam. 

“You made breakfast?” Liam questioned with a confused and tired expression on his face. 

Ian rolled his eyes in response, “Yes, I made breakfast. Couldn’t sleep and I’m gonna go out of my mind if I don’t keep myself busy until one. Mickey gets out today.” 

“No shit, it’s all you’ve talked about for the past month.” Liam sarcastically replied while helping himself to some waffles. 

Ian couldn’t even deny that. “Do you remember much about Mickey? You were so little the last time we were together for real.” 

“Not really. I remember what he looks like sort of, and that he seemed eternally pissed off.” Liam chuckled. 

“He was going through a lot then. And he actually helped take care of you some. I think you were the one Gallagher sibling that never really got on his nerves actually, including me. He asks about you sometimes. Wants to know if you’re doing alright.” Ian couldn’t help but smile. His boyfriend really was a softie. 

“Cool. What do you tell him?” 

“The truth. That you’re a little shit.” Ian laugh. 

Liam flips Ian off at the same time Debbie comes bounding down the stairs with a now smiling Franny attached to her hip. It’s still so weird seeing her be a mom, but thankfully she has done a pretty damn good job. 

“Good morning losers.” Debbie sticks her tongue out and makes her way to the fridge to pull out Franny’s milk. 

“Good morning Franny.” Ian snarkily replies. 

Debbie goes about her morning mom routine business while Liam eats and Ian stands at the counter, tapping his foot incessantly on the floor. 

“Dude, what’s wrong with you? Drink too much coffee?” Debbie looks over from the kitchen table where she’s placing Franny in her high chair. 

“No coffee. Mickey’s getting out today. And I’m pretty sure I’m not gonna to make it until 2 o’clock.” Ian replies staring out the window, now drumming his fingers rapidly on the counter. 

“I almost forgot! I’m so excited to see him. And for him to meet Franny! It’s so going to enhance her life having two gay uncles.” Debbie goes on animatedly. 

Ian smirks, “Uncle Mickey. Why is that really hot?” 

Liam groans and Debbie responds, “It’s not. You’ve just gone too long without getting laid and now you’ve become gross. Mickey can’t ever leave you alone for this long again I can’t deal with you.” 

Last but not least, and before Ian has a chance to defend himself, Carl emerges from the stairwell. “Ian’s being gross again?” 

“Shut up both of you. I went from having sex and being with my boyfriend every damn night for a year to being without him for five months. My whole being is out of whack. I don’t know who I am.” Ian throws his hands up dramatically. 

Everyone deciding to ignore the whiny tirade but Liam, “Are you guys going to get married? Now that Fiona dipped, Lip moved in with Tami, and Frank most likely lying in a gutter somewhere, I need new parents. You guys can be my dads.” 

“First of all, if I’m going to have any chance of getting him to marry me, you can never say anything like that in front of him ever.” Ian laughs. 

“Noted.” 

Noon finally rolls around, and Ian has spent the remainder of the morning watching after Franny while Debbie runs errands. He is enchanted by his adorable niece and she has proved to be a wonderful distraction from the time that is moving way too goddamn slow for his liking. He got a call from the prison a few hours ago confirming that he would be present to pick Mickey up at 2 pm. After he hung up, he began to cry out of pure relief. This was happening, actually happening. Today’s the day he brings his boyfriend home. Franny waddled over to him and sweetly wiped his tears from his cheeks and squealed, “No cry Uncle Ian.” He is obsessed with her and can’t deny that he is excited to see just how sweet Mickey is going to be with her. His boyfriend always had a soft spot for little kids.

Debbie gets home and relieves him of his duties around 12:30, which is when his anxiousness reaches an all time high. He has to leave in half an hour. He goes back upstairs to brush his teeth once again and spritz on some cologne that he remembers Mickey likes, and put on his sneakers. He fiddles with his hair in the mirror and smirks because he knows it’s at Mickey’s preferred length. “Just long enough to grab onto.” 

He goes back downstairs and looks around for his wallet and the car keys, pacing the house like a maniac making sure he’s not somehow forgetting something. He doesn’t notice, but Debbie is watching him from where she’s playing with Franny in the living room and smiling. Only Mickey Milkovich could ever make her brother this excited. 

Finally, Ian checks his watch and realizes it’s time to leave. He pats his pockets down one more time to check for his wallet and heads for the door. 

“Alright, I’m going.” He says breathily. 

Debbie stands up and goes over to tightly hug him. “I’m happy for you.” She quietly whispers into his shoulder. 

Ian, completely overwhelmed at this point, just squeezes her tight and then goes through the door. 

The drive is uneventful, mostly because he could do it in his sleep at the point. Over the five months, Ian made it a priority to drive up and visit once every two weeks. He really wanted it to be a weekly thing, but between his inflexible work hours and the inflexible visiting hours, it wasn’t doable. Mickey assured him that it was okay, that as long as they could talk on the phone regularly biweekly visits would work. 

The closer he got, the more anxious he became. He’d been waiting for this moment for five months and he honestly doesn’t think he could’ve made it another day. He gets to hold Mickey in less than ten minutes. His eyes began to well up once again and he squeezed the steering wheel, taking a deep breath to steel himself. 

Pulling into the parking lot, Ian was crawling out of his skin. He barely had the car in park before he was taking the key out and opening the door, not bothering to lock it before hurrying towards the main gate. There were a few other people waiting and he saw that they all looked as anxious as he felt, which made him feel a little better. 

He lit a cigarette out of pure fidgetiness and checked his phone to see that it was 1:58. Holy fuck. His shaky hand brought the cigarette up to his mouth and he took a deep inhale, held it, and blew it out slowly, closing his eyes. His heart was fucking thumping out of his chest.

While his eyes were still closed, he heard it. The buzz of the gate, and the creaky sounds of it beginning to open. His eyes shot open and he saw him. 

He was still a ways away, and all he wanted was to run to him but he knew he couldn’t cross the gate. Once he came closer into view, Ian started to tear up once again and smiled so fucking big. 

Mickey looked so good, so healthy. He had a huge smile on his face to match Ian’s, and he was wearing a wife beater and jeans. His hair seemed to have grown noticeably longer in the last two weeks, with a strand hanging down the side of his temple. Ian threw his cigarette to the ground as Mickey passed the gate with that fucking swagger-walk he did so well, and that was all the patience Ian had left. 

He rushed up to him, the rest of the world fading away, the other people around no longer existing, as he embraced his boyfriend. He buried his face in his neck as he held him as tightly as possible, inhaling his heavenly fucking scent. They stood like this for a solid minute until Ian began kissing Mickey’s neck, going up and up and then pulling his head back so he could see that face.

Mickey, most likely despite himself, was tearing up too. “Hey Gallagher.” 

“Hey.” Ian replied, voice cracking with emotion. 

Mickey brought up his hands from where they were resting on Ian’s hips and cupped them around his jaw. His thumbs rubbed through his facial hair and he croaked out softly, “Fuck. I really like the beard.”

Ian pulled him closer and kissed him softly. This was the first time they’d been able to do this in five months. It started off slow and sweet, but progressed into a more desperate and frenzied kiss as they lost their patience. Mickey’s hands began to wander down Ian’s muscular back until they met his ass, no doubt appreciating the tightness of the jeans and gave a good squeeze. Ian chuckled into the kiss and they parted their lips just by an inch and he whispered back.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> filming starts soon!!! yay content.


End file.
